Solace Pleasure
by arismommy11
Summary: PDA for Lenny! Well not Short and sweet now. Takes place between after the wedding and before they take the special gift over to Sheldon. Was a one chapter story, then turned into just a second chapter. Now probably be a three chapter.
1. chapter 1

**A little PDA between Leonard and Penny. After Sheldon's and Amy's wedding. Please I hope you enjoy because Lenny needs some lovin from their fans. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Solace Pleasure**

Right after their first dance, speeches, late lunch, and cutting of the cake which was yellow cake, Sheldon and Amy had told everyone to enjoy themselves.They wanted to head home before their early flight for their honeymoon. So their friends helped load up the gifts.

Penny and Leonard decided to stay for awhile longer. During that time Mark Hammil came up to them and just started talking to them. Leonard was over the initial star struck before the wedding started. Mark was just a genuine nice guy. Penny thought so too even though he played Luke Skywalker and as Leonard told her he was the voice of the Joker in the animated Batman series. Leonard even told her after they got home they could watch a few episodes. Penny shot him down with a flat, "No!" It made Leonard smile and at least he tried.

Sometime later Leonard was talking with Howard and Raj. Out of the blue Missy asked Raj to dance. Raj grinned ear to ear and looked at his friends, "Later suckers..." He walked a few feet away. But hurried back to his friends quickly and whispered, "Hey don't let Sheldon know. He might freak out, because Mrs. Cooper and George are already giving me angry looks." Then rushed back to Missy.

Penny and Bernadette came over looking very confused, "What the hell is going on there?" pointing to Raj and Missy as Penny asked

"Yeah when did that happen?" Bernadette never felt left out of Raj's love life. This was the first.

Howard just shrugged, "I have no clue?"

Leonard raised an eyebrow trying to figure it out, "Well he did pick her and Mrs. Cooper up from the airport. Then dropped off Mrs. Cooper at the hotel. I guess the time between the hotel and the apartment they must have bonded in some kind of Raj and Missy way. Somehow we will probably never know."

Just then a song came on giving Penny and Leonard each other a smile. Leonard walked over to his wife and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Penny placed her hand in his, "You may!" So they walked to the makeshift dancefloor. They pulled each other into each other arms amd swayed to Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight." Leonard leaned in and whispered into Penny's ear. "I did pretty good picking this song out when we danced to it at our second wedding?"

Penny shuddered just feeling his warm breath against her ear. She then felt that certian feeling between her legs. Penny wanted her husband and now. She made sure Leonard was looking at her so he knew she was serious."Yes you did genius. How about we head home after this dance. That way we can make this day even more special." Penny then watched him closely at his reaction.

Leonard pulled her close so she could feel the effects she was having on him. His eyes where big as he swallowed hard. "Our best friends finally got married and now I am dancing with the most beautiful woman here to our song. One song that describes you the most to me. I am one lucky physics nerd because you always look wonderful in my eyes."

Penny kissed her husband hard full of passion, lust, and love. He returned the favor. She released herself from Leonard as she moved her lips to his ear and kissed it. Which resulted in Leonard pressing even harder against her. Penny smiled into his ear. "Damn Hofstadter, forget dancing to wait for the song to end. Lets go home now!. I can not wait to take off your clothes." Suddenly she felt Leonard let go of her embrace and being guided out of the building into their car. Last thing on their minds was the looks they were receiving from their friends guest. All they want to do was go home to make the day even more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 Solace

**Turned this into a two chapter and Rating is now M. Never wrote smut before but hope you enjoy. Warriorcreed wrote something in the reviews, I loked the idea so I went from there.I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 2**

As Leonard drove home, Penny felt desire as she placed her hand on the inner thigh of her husband's leg. Leonard glanced over as he tried every ounce of constration to focus on the road. It was very hard to focus on anything since Penny and him started dancing the wedding reception. All he wanted to make it home but as he looked at his wife Leonard knew they were not going to make it home.

Penny turned her head out the window trying her hardest to contain her need. Her body had other thoughts. Her eyes landed on a park with a lot of trees and no other cars in sight. Penny then looked at Leonard again as he had his eyes on the road. She noticed he swallowed hard and his breathing drew faster as Penny inched her hand closer to his man hood. She lips formed into a smirk, "Turn around."

Leonard glanced at her again, "What?" Then eyes back on the road. But he felt and heard his zipper unzip. Then his heart was beating fast as Penny gripped his hard manhood and started pumping him into her hand.

Penny leaned over a little and a sexy whisper, "There is a park over there and saw a spot that was very secluded. Lets go there. I can't wait anymore!" Then kissed his ear.

Leonard turned on his turn signal as he made a way into a business. Then he turned around. It took all his might not to loose control of his driving. As he drove and Penny kept up her premisitive ways as she continued to tease and kiss Leonard's ear.

As they reached the park, Leonard found the spot Penny was talking about. He did not know how much longer he could last. As Leonard threw the car in park and turned off the ignition, Penny pumped faster and harder around his manhood. Leonard threw his head back, eyes closed, a low moan escaped his mouth. Suddenly Penny's penetrations stopped. Leonard frowned in confusion. He turned his head and opened his eyes. He could not help but grin ear to ear.

Penny felt extremely wet in her lower regions and felt she needed a release. It had been two weeks since they had made love only because they were both busy helping with Amy and Sheldon's wedding. Penny noticed Leonard was watching her as she pushed up her dress some and wiggled out of her panties. Once they were on the car floor, Penny leaned over, moving the stearing wheel in the upper positon. Then she turned to lean over Leonard with a smile, "Mmmm! I can't wait to ride you!" She was loving Leonard's reaction as his face turned red. But as she leaned over him to lay his seat back, Leonard took his right hand a d placed it over her covered left breast and lightly squeezed it, as his left hand reached up her inner thighs.

Leonard was now enjoying the sight before him. Once he was laid back in his seat, his left hand found its was to Penny's very wet folds. He took two fingers and spread them and placed his thumb over her clit. Leonard then pressed a little pressure on Penny's clit and began to rub circles around it. He loved it when he gained control. Leonard watched Penny lower her head and a high pitched moan came out of her mouth. That is when Leonard decided to tale complete control. He removed his hands where they were where, resulting in a very frustrating look from Penny. He then placed them on Penny's cheeks and pulled her closer. He smiled as he kissed her full of passion.

Penny returned the favor, as she felt Leonard's hand slowly guide down from her cheeks, to her neck, to her shoulder, and to finally her hips. Then he guided her over his waist. Her lips never left his as Leonard lifted her dress even higher. She knew this was to better access so she could place both knelt knees around him. As she did, Penny sank down on his very hard manhood. They both broke the kiss, as Penny say up more straight as they both let out a satifying sigh. Leonard pushed his hips up to hit her spot, resulting Penny to increase her speed. Leonard squeezed her hips a little tighter as he felt that fire in his lower stomach as he was close to his own orgasim.

Penny as too felt herself close loosing herself. The sensation increased when Leoanrd placed his thumb once again on her clit. Penny placed her hands on his shoulders to go further down and to kiss him. Then laid her head in the crook of her husband neck, "I'm close...let go with me." Then kissed Leonard's neck, resulting them syncing with each others pace and movements.

Leonard's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he released himself as he felt Penny do the same. It took a few seconds to catch their breaths after Penny collasped on top of Leonard. Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head as it laid on his shoulder.

Penny leaned up and kissed his cheek without the smile leaving her lips. The. looked at him with full of love, "Well that was fun and exciting!"

Leonard looked up his wife making him laugh, "It was quit spur of the moment thing but loved it was very intoxicating. How about we adjust ourselves and try to make it home. That way I can get out of my tux and you out of that dress. Because I think I could go for round two."

Penny sat up on his lap completely and chuckled. "Sounds good lover boy. This dress and your tux were kinda in the way. But like always we make it work." Then she got off him and sat in the passenger seat. She turned and watched Leonard pull up his seat and re-adjust the stearing wheel. Penny leaned over and took her hands to place around Leonards neck so he was looking at her. They just starred into each other feeling completely in love still after all these years. "You know our weddings were nothing like Amy and Sheldon's but I would not have had them any other way. I love you and still the best choice I ever made." Then kissed him once more as he returned thethe favor.

Leonard pulled back with a smile, "Hmm, how about that my wife telling me romatic things. Its weird but love it. Now lets go home." He pressed his forehead to hers with a wink.

Penny reached to the car floor for her panties, picked them up, sat back up but reached over Leonard and placed them on his jacket pocket as she patted it. "There you go Sweetie, a reminder just for you." Leonard grinned like a small child as they put their seatbelts on. Leonard started up the car and they headed home for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this turned into three chapters. I dont own TBBT!**

 **Chapter 3**

Leonard parked the car outside of the apartment complex, got out and jogged around to open the car door for his wife. "My pretty lady..."

Penny stepped out barefoot and smiled with an eye roll at her husband. But knew why he was acting happy after having a little fun in the car twenty minutes before hand. So she winked at him as Leonard took her hand to help her up. "Being quite smooth there Hofstadter." Once Penny was on her feet, carrying her shoes.She walked towards the door to their apartment complex.

Leonard closed the door and locked the car. He took a few quick steps to catch up with his wife. Once he did, Leonard placed his hand at the small of her back. Then leaned into her ear, "Well I want my wife to feel important after having an intriguing experience of exciting sex in my car. I might say after all these years together that was our first time in a car."

Penny turned her head slightly as she stopped in her tracks. She placed her hand on Leonard's chin and smiled at him. "Well I guess I was waiting for the right moment. And that moment could not wait any longer. Anyways it's not even five in the afternoon, so unlock the door so we can get up to our apartment and make love while it's still early. I want enough time to recoup so we can have round three later tonight."

Leonard stepped in front of Penny and unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Well well Mrs. Hofstadter, someone can't get enough of her intelligent husband today?"

Penny put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "Mmmm... When I'm done with you, your intelligence will be absent for a good fifteen mintues or so."

Leonard leaned back and kissed her cheek. As the door unlocked, they walked in. "Then I guess we will have to collect data and see if your experiment will be correct."

Penny laughed as they started up the stairs, "Oh if your big brain of yours is working by then." They continued to walk up the stairs. Penny looked at her husband on confusion, as he looked at her what she was thinking. "I still can't beleive Raj and Missy hit it off. I wonder if he noticed she was pregnant."

Leonard smiled, "Knowing Raj he will not care...Well because she is a woman... a seperated woman at that. He's been with a separated woman before. Who can tell what will happen next, but if Sheldon finds out if something does happen that's all on Raj."

Penny nodded in agreement as they reached their apartment. "Just make sure we are there to watch...Might be very entertaing to watch and I will even bring rhe popcorn." Leonard opened the door with a chuckle as Penny pulled on his tux jacket and brought him into her arms around his neck. "Enough about that and kiss me my short astmatic king of nerds!"

Leonard drew himself an inch closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Will always be your king of nerds?" Then gave her a small peck on the lips.

Penny grinned, "If you are, do you have a problem with that?"

Leonard eyes got big, "What does this tell you?" He pulled his wife into a full passionate kiss. Penny wrapped her arms tighter and started to walk Leonard back to the couch. The back of his legs hit the front of the couch making him sit down as Penny straddled his lap. Their heated kiss never breaking. Leonard's hands left her waist and reached up her back, unzipping her dress. Then he slid them down her sides, making Penny quiver, and bunching the bottom of his dress in his hands pulling the the dress upwards.

Penny raised her arms and both finally realising from the kiss. Leonard was already trying to take it all in how quickly things got heated as he took in that Penny was just now in a strapless bra. Not that Leonard was about to stop and complain since him and Penny always had a very active sexual life style. It just had been awhile since they had a second go in one day in just minutes. Leonard was loving it as he was thankful Penny's panties were in his breast pocket. Leonard the unclasped her bra, as it dropped, his hands went straight to her breast as he lightly squeezed them. His thumbs automatically rubbed around her peaked nipples as he watched her naked body to her tossing her head back with a deep moan of her plea, "Don't stop!" So Leonard creased his fingers down Penny's side, to her lower stomach, then cupped her lower regions. His mouth attached around her left nipple and started sucking as his right thumb and index finger played with the right. His left index finger slowly slid into her wet folds and inserted inside.

Penny was about to loose it and knew she had to gain some control. The feeling was amazing just like in the car, but this time more intense due to no clothing. Penny dropped her head forward and opened her eyes and watched Leonard enjoy her body. But now it was her turn to have him in the palm of her hand. She placed her hands into Leonard's hair and slighty tugged his mouth away and tilted his head up so she could look at him. His eyes were full of lust and he gave her the most cutest smile across his face, "Something wrong?" Then lifted am eyebrow as he questioned her.

Penny looked down as she helped him shed his jacket, meaning loosing the touch of his finger in two of her senstiive spots. "Yeah too many clothes." She stood up as Leonard appectiated her naked body. Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head noticing Leonard stare. She took his hand and helped him to his feet. She then completly removed his jacket tossing it somewhere with her dress. Penny slid his glasses off and sat them on the coffee table.Then quickly unbottoned his shirt, removing it and unbuckled his belt once more. What seemed like in one quick move, had his shoes were off, pants unbuttoned and at his ankles. He then kicked them off. Penny pulled down his boxers and pushed him back onto the couch. She leaned behind him and grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. Penny then kneeled on the pillow, in front of Leonard. He was already semi-hard, so Penny smiled at him as she wrapped her hand around his manhood and pumped him up and down quickly. She watched him throw his head back this time. Penny bit her lip, as her head lowered and removed her hand with her mouth. She felt proud of herself as her head kept bobbing and a cry from Leonard, "Oh, Penny!" She felt him tighten up and knew he was close. So she removed herself and Leonard lifting her on the couch. Penny was beneath her husband as her hovered over her.

Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Leonard pulled her legs over his shoulder, he then took one hand to guide his manhood to Penny's folds, as the other held himself up. Then with one quick move, Leonard dove into his wife. Penny let out a scream as Leonard hit her g-spot, "Oh God!" Which made Leonard increase his speed.

Few minutes later Penny flipped herself so her husband could take her from behind as her upper half lowered and her bottom was higher as he plunged into her. Leonard breathing became very heavy as Penny kept screaming his name over and over for really good long minutes. They both felt that fire in their belly as they released together. Leonard help Penny move so they could lay on their sides on the couch. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and kissed the nap of her neck making her body quiver more than it already was. Penny's eyes were closed as she felt Leonard's lips move to her ear. "That was amazing like always, but we are a bit sweaty and two great sessions had made me quit hungry. So how about we take a shower and go get some dinner."

Penny nodded still not wanting to move. "That sounds really good, because I'm starving. Maybe invite Amy and Sheldon before they go to bed early for their honeymoon. Then maybe after time to think we can so your analysis on our sexual experiance just now."

Leonard ageed as he helped Penny off the couch. Went to the bathroom to take thier shower. Once they were done, Leonard and Penny got dressed to go out to dinner. They opened the front door and saw wedding gifts. So they picked them up seeing it was a good opportunity to go over and invite them to dinner. Penny took a quick glance at the smallest gift amd caught a name. She knew instantly who it was from and melted her heart knowing Sheldon was going to be very happy as Amy and Leonard would be surprised.


End file.
